Mystery Love
by CaptainSammyPan75
Summary: Captain Hook drops his daughter (Jamie) off at Neverland so she doesn't get affected by the storm that's coming (I wonder who created it) and puts his boss in charge of Jamie. Jamie and her fathers boss (Peter Pan) have some kind of connection. But so does Felix.


Mystery Love

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE MEET**

Jamie's POV

I was confused why my father called me to come outside in the middle of the night. I got out of my room and onto the deck. "Hey dad, why did you call me."

"I need to take you to a land that you won't be hurt by the storm."

"Will you come back?"

"Sweetheart, I promise I will be back. I won't be gone for a long time. Probably for a few days. Why, if I was leaving for a long time I would never trust that land to take care of you. But the storm doesn't affect Neverland. Come on. We are almost there." I look in front of me and see that it's a bright day and an island is planted right in the middle. "But it was night time. I don't understand. WHAT!" "Jamie, go to your room and get dressed." I walked away and went back into my room. It was a dull thing with skulls everywhere. I secretly use my magic to get changed. I changed into leather knee height boots, black jeans, a white blouse, and a black vest. I put my long wavy brownish redish hair up in a ponytail. I walk outside seeing that we reached the island. Welll. That didn't take long. A boy, not much older than me, was standing on the island waiting for us. Like…. He knew. My father and I exit the Jolly Rancher meeting the boy. "Hello Captain Hook," said the boy. "And hello to you too Malcolm," my father replied. "Ah, I haven't heard that name in centuries," the boy mumbled with a chuckle.

* * *

Peter Pan's POV

Captain Hook has a girl with him. Is this the weird strange feeling I had when the Jolly Rancher came to Neverland? No it couldn't. I hadn't felt like that since…."Hello. I think I'm gonna be staying here for a little while. Can you show me around?" the strange girl asked. I, as I usually do to people, ignored her. She looked frustrated. She looked adorable like that. What am I saying? I don't even know who she is. Why would I even think about her? I just met her and I can't stop thinking about her. "I'm just gonna go and try and fight the storm. Bye sweetheart," the pirate told the girl adding a kiss on her forehead. She was so beautiful. I just want to lean in and… "Hello? Is anyone in that stupid mind of yours?' the girl shouted at me waving her hand in my face."Yes I am. I was thinking. What do you want?" "You better take good care of her. Or I will come back, rip your throat out, make you eat it, and then feed you to the wolves." "Dad, calm down. He will take care of me. Or he will have to sword fight with me." Oh great. The girl's dad is the crazy drunken pirate. This will be a sad, sad time. "Trust me Hook, I will take good care of her," giving that cute little smirk and hugging her. She was trying to push away. I guess she isn't used to me. "What is wrong with you? I'm not poisonous." "Get away. I don't want to get comfy, ok. Can you just lead me to your camp so I can be alone the rest of the "trip"," the girl asked. "Sure, but the way there, I'm gonna ask you some questions," I answered. "Ok then. Let's start."

* * *

Jamie's POV

He asked a lot of personal questions like, do I have a boyfriend, do I have any siblings, who is my mother, and what is my name. "I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have any siblings, I don't feel like talking about my mother, and my name's Jamie, Jamie Isabelle Jones." I started to cry when he asked about my mother. He looked quite surprised or stunned. "Well I told you, I was gone ask you questions, so you have to answer. I want to know what crazy women would choose a drunken pirate over any man," the boy said, putting an ache in my heart. "Hey", I said upset, "my father is a good man. But, my mother's name is Milah, but she died because of the Dark One." He looked stunned as if he knew my mother AND the Dark One. 'We are here." "Wait, boy what's your name?" "My name is Peter Pan," the boy responded.

* * *

Peter Pan's POV

WHAT! MILAH'S HER MOTHER AND THE DARK ONE KILLED MILAH. But why? Rumple loved Milah and Milah loved him back. Why would Milah leave Rumple for some random drunken pirate, leave her son, Bael, and why is Rumple, my own son, following in my footsteps and not his mother's. I should have never set eyes on this...Jamie. She is everything. My enemy's daughter, my daughter-in-law's daughter, Bael's sister. This can't be happening. But at the same time I can't tell her any of this or she will become worse. Ugh why is she so confusing. Let's just start this adventure.

* * *

2 years later (28 years later in Storybrooke)

Jamie's POV

"Felix is in the Echo Cave with your heart" Peter shouts at me, sounding like I'm gonna die. "So… What's wrong with that?" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT! HE WENT THERE TO KILL YOU!" "Why, I thought he loved me?" "EXACTLY." Peter took a deep breath while I just wonder why he is more scared than me. "Let me explain. Felix went to the Echo Cave because he wants to know if you're his true love. The only can do that is if he takes the heart of his lovers heart and bring it to the Echo Cave, which is MY heart. But I don't have a heart. You, Felix and everyone on this island know that I don't have a heart because the island keeps me alive. He couldn't take my heart so Felix went into my face and said,"If I can't have her, nobody can." Which broke my "heart" knowing that your gonna die." Well that was a lot of information to take in. "Let's make a deal with him." "What's the deal?" Peter said frightened. "Peter, you're not gonna like this but, the deal is for my heart, you take away my memory of you and your memory of me, so our love never existed. And to make sure that stays permanent, the only way to break it is if we fall in love with each other again." "Ok that's not bad. We can just fall in love with each other again. We have all the time in the world," Peter said with a smirk. "FELIX, PLEASE COME OVER HERE. I COMMAND YOU." Felix popped out of nowhere with my pumping heart in his hands. "Jamie, my love, what is wrong sweetheart." "I want to make a deal with you Felix." What is the deal and exchanged for what?" The deal is, Peter takes away my memory of him and his memory of me, so our love never existed. And to make sure that stays permanent, the only way to break it is if we fall in love with each other again for my heart." " But won't you just fall in love all over again," Felix asked with a strange tune. "That's the thing. I have to leave and never come back." Felix agreed and gave me my heart back. Peter, on the other hand, was furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK. I NEED YOU. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME. YOU MADE ME A BETTER PERSON. PLEASE JAMIE DON'T LEAVE ME," Peter yelled at me then suddenly bursting in tears. "Please just cast the spell Peter. I don't want to start crying before I leave. I know I won't remember this but….."

* * *

Peter's Pan POV

Jamie just crashed her lips onto my lips. Our lips weren't the only thing attached together. Our soul became one. I felt like I was floating in the air. Oh, I am. I held onto Jamie so we don't get detached. I loved this feeling. Our lips were one. Our souls were one. Our energies were one. Our LIFESPANS were one. We were one. Then stupid Felix ruined the feeling and yelled,"COME ON PETER. IT'S TIME FOR JAMIE TO LEAVE YOUR LIFE FOREVER." He had a little smirk, like he wanted this to happen. I know for sure that I will never forgive him for taking my one and only away from me, even though I won't remember that he did this. I cast the curse and she left my life forever.

* * *

 **Hey, it's Captain_pan_ouat. Obviously I love once upon a time, and this is my first time making a fanfiction so please no hate. Also I will try ad post every week. Cause I have school and a lot of homework. If it was summer I would post daily but it's not. Also go follow Demiwitch75 and read her new and only fanfiction. If you like either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, that's a great story to read.**


End file.
